


Sam Has a Plan

by Ookami_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas en el bunker, Castiel Humano, Dean celoso, Final alternativo de la temporada 10, Fluff, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sam Ships It, Sin oscuridad, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_san/pseuds/Ookami_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ha tenido suficiente. Tiene que hacer algo antes de que se ahogue en la tensión sexual entre su hermano y cierto ex ángel. Encontrará una manera de hacer que Dean se ponga celoso y confiese finalmente sus sentimientos por Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Has a Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sam Has a Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141453) by [JennywithWings (suchasillymoose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchasillymoose/pseuds/JennywithWings). 



> Esta vez vengo con la traducción de un lindo Fic Destiel escrito por JennywithWings, el cual es su primer trabajo. Es realmente lindo así que espero que le den una oportunidad.  
> Sigo sin contar con un beta, por lo que probablemente encuentren algunos errores de ortografía, me disculpo de antemano por eso.

Sam ya había tenido suficiente. Amaba a su hermano, pero la relación entre eso y esta… situación… era increíblemente frustrante por decir menos. ¿Cómo se suponía que un hombre se enfocaría en cazar monstruos sobrenaturales y salvar gente cuando estaba siendo constantemente sofocado por la tensión sexual entre su hermano y cierto ángel de ojos azules? Bueno, ex-angel, como sea. Inicialmente pensó que volverían a sus sentidos y se darían cuenta de sus sentimientos por el otro cuando dejaran de intentar salvar constantemente el mundo o mantenerse con vida, ya sabes, como la gente normal. Dean finalmente era libre de la marca de Caín, para lo que Cas uso y renuncio a su gracia en el proceso. Si eso no le grito “¡Te amo!” a Dean, ¿entonces como se interpretaría exactamente? Cas era completamente humano de nuevo, y vivía con ellos en el bunker. Sam intentaba ser sutil al dar consejos a Dean, empujándolo hacia Cas en algunas ocasiones, dejándolos solos a propósito, pidiéndoles ir a buscar los suministros juntos, pero nada funciono. Evidentemente se necesitaban métodos menos sutiles.

Sam incluso considero gravar secretamente con su teléfono un video de ellos durante sus épicas maratones visuales, así podría mostrarles como se ven cuando se miran el uno al otro, forzándolos a reconocerlo. Pero se dio cuenta que probablemente sería contraproducente, ya que Cas era despistado, y Dean se había convencido hace bastante tiempo de que era heterosexual. Sam era el que mejor lo sabía, a pesar de que nunca le hablo sobre eso a Dean. Lo había visto dándoles miradas a algunos hombres (incluyendo a Cas) en varias ocasiones, e incluso se ponía nervioso y algo torpe cuando le devolvían la mirada, de una manera en que no reacciono nunca con alguna mujer. Pero Dean siempre se negó, insistiendo en que “no golpeaba a ese lado”. Sam sabia que enfrentarlo directamente solo terminaría con una explosión de ira por parte de Dean, posiblemente seguida de una serie de embriaguez y ligues de una noche para probarle al mundo (y a si mismo) que solo le gustaban las mujeres. No, Dean tenía que darse cuenta por si mismo de sus verdaderos sentimiento hacia Cas.

Pero un día, después de quedar atrapado en el fuego cruzado de esas miradas por ya millonésima vez, Sam no lo soporto más y decidió que eran necesarias medidas más drásticas. Solo que sin presionar directamente a Dean. Tenía que encontrar una manera disimulada de hacer que Dean reconozca sus sentimientos sin que sepa que está siendo empujado a ello. Cas sería más fácil una vez que supiera que sus sentimientos por Dean eran correspondidos. Él no tenía idea de que lo eran.

Después de la terrible experiencia de librar a Dean de la marca, y de que Castiel renunciara a su gracia, todos estaban exhaustos física y emocionalmente. Habían decidido tomárselo con calma por un tiempo. Hey, habían pasado por tanto que se merecían un poco de descanso. En su mayoría se quedaban en el bunker, solo haciendo viajes a la ciudad para comprar alimentos y otros suministros. Sam hacia investigaciones y pasaba el tiempo catalogando el masivo inventario de los hombres de letras. Dean tomaba ventaja del tiempo libre para ver películas con Cas. Cas tenía todo el conocimiento de la cultura pop gracias a Metatron, pero Dean aún pensaba que debía tener la experiencia y el placer de ver las películas. Cas no tenia quejas sobre ello. Era feliz de que le permitieran quedarse con Dean y Sam, y Dean parecía realmente quererlo por los alrededores. 

Sam cerró el libro que estaba leyendo mientras bostezaba y estiraba sus músculos, haciendo una mueca cuando varias de sus articulaciones crujieron. No se estaba haciendo más joven, pensó con un suspiro. Se levantó, con la intención de encontrar a su hermano y poner su plan en marcha. Camino por los alrededores, revisando la habitación de Dean, la cocina, el garaje, hasta que finalmente encontró a Dean y cas juntos en los lados opuestos del sofá, viendo una película en la habitación donde había un gran sofá y una televisión, con un reproductor de DVD y un par de sistemas de videojuegos. Conseguir que Dean este solo durante la fase inicial del plan era la clave, así que Sam se sentó en el sillón al lado de ellos, y en silencio se unió a ver la película. Cuando aparecieron los créditos finales, Cas se levantó y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, y Sam definitivamente noto los ojos de Dean siguiendo la pálida línea de piel que se expuso cuando la camisa de Cas se levantó. Sam rápidamente aparto la mirada antes de que Dean se diera cuenta de que había sido capturando, evitando así cualquier vergüenza. Cas se excuso para tomar una ducha, y Sam inmediatamente se dirigió a Dean.

Sam comenzó con, “Hey, veras, estaba pensando…” Dean se giro de donde había visto a Cas dejar la habitación, hacia Sam. (Sutil, Dean. Pensó Sam) “ya que… no hemos estado haciendo mucho, y no me malinterpretes, es agradable relajarse por una vez. Pero Cas, quiero decir, ahora nuevamente es humano, y no ha hecho nada divertido ni emocionante. Su última vez siendo humano fue un desastre, así que tal vez deberíamos intentar hacerlo mejor esta vez, considerando especialmente que esta vez es permanente.”

Sam podía ver las olas de culpa cubriendo a Dean, ya que gran parte de la miseria de Cas durante su última incursión en la humanidad había sido culpa de él. Ahora todos sabían que Dean no tenía otra opción si quería salvar a Sam, pero Dean aún se sentía horriblemente culpable por echar a Cas empujándolo fuera. Ni siquiera podía comprender lo difícil que había sido para Cas. Era humano, no tenía nada, y la única persona a la que podía pedir ayuda lo hecho. Era difícil para Dean pensar en ello, así que en vez de dejar que la culpa se lo consuma, se quedo pensativo y dijo, “Eh, sí, supongo, quiero decir, el tipo dio su gracia para salvarme. Yo… er… deberíamos intentar hacer esto un poco más emocionante para él, ¿no? ¿Tienes algo en mente?”

Sam sonrió, “Bueno, nada demasiado grande, no quiero abrumarlo… tal vez solo llevarlo a un bar o algo así. A todos nos vendría bien salir una noche. Tal vez pueda conocer gente nueva, como a una mujer, incluso si es solo por una noche, si entiendes lo que digo.” Sam se sintió mal diciendo esto, pero era el elemento clave de su plan. No estaba decepcionado con la reacción de Dean.

Dean farfullo y su rostro de inmediato se puso rojo, “¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿En serio, Sam? ¿Recién se ha convertido en humano y quieres lanzarlo a algún bar al azar para que recoja a alguien por una noche?”

Sam lucho por controlar su rostro ya que realmente quería estallar en una risa ahora mismo de lo celoso que sonaba Dean. “Bueno, no ha tenido mucha experiencia, y su última pareja, bueno, lo mato al final, así que pensaba que el sexo era una buena ventaja de ser un humano, tal vez una experiencia mejor sería bueno para él.”

“No lo sé, Sammy, quiero decir, sí, apesta que su primera y única vez fuera con esa jodida parca, pero como dije, ¿alguien al azar de un bar? Cas se merece algo mejor que eso.”

“Espera un minuto,” intervino Sam, “¿Primera y única vez? ¿No estaba casado cuando lo encontraste como Emmanuel? ¿Qué hay de ella?”

Dean lució enojado por un segundo antes de controlarse a si mismo. “¡NO! Primero que todo, él ni siquiera sabía quién era en ese momento, no me recordaba… er, a nosotros, ni nada. Y una vez que lo recordó, ni siquiera pensó en volver.” Sam estaba completamente sorprendido por la forma defensiva en que Dean tomaba el asunto. Nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le molestaba a Dean la situación de Daphne.

“Y en segundo lugar…” continuo Dean, con una voz mucho más suave, y mirando hacia su regazo, con los brazos cruzados, con una expresión casi tímida en su rostro, “Uh, le pregunte una vez… ¡Cállate! Tenía curiosidad, ¿de acuerdo?”, Le grito, al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Sam. “Dijo que mientras era Emmanuel, se preocupaba por ella, ya que era tan amable con él y le ayudo cuando no tenía nada. Accedió a casarse con ella porque le dijo que así sería más fácil, a pesar de que él no entendía el porqué. No tenía a nadie más, así que se fue con ella. Él sabía que ella quería más de su relación, pero él no se sentía de esa manera. 

Nunca le dije esto a Cas, pero esa mujer me descoloca. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, me alegro de que tuviera un techo y todo eso, pero vamos. Ella encuentra un tipo desnudo en el bosque, quien no tiene idea de quién es y no tiene recuerdos… y ella va como, ‘¿Vas a casarte conmigo ahora?’ Por todo lo que sabía, él podría ya haber estado casado o algo así, y a ella le importo una mierda. Quiero decir, ¿acaso es “Finders Keepers,” pero con un hombre? Era extraño, Sammy.” Se detuvo un momento y luego dijo “Le pregunte sobre ello, ya sabes… porque no… ella lucia como una buena mujer y obviamente lo quería… el dijo que simplemente no estaba interesado. Aunque supongo que cambio de parecer con la puta parca. No perdió el tiempo interesándose en ella…” un tono amargo sonó con esas palabras.

Sam podía ver el intenso dolor de Dean en todos esos pensamientos, a pesar de que estaba intentando esconderlos. “Vamos Dean, mira, recién había perdido su gracia y se sentía responsable de sacar a todos los ángeles del cielo. Era humano, sin poder, sin casa, sin esperanza, hambriento, herido, horriblemente confundido, probablemente asustado y completamente solo en ese momento.” Dean comenzó a decir algo, pero Sam levanto una mano para que lo dejara terminar. “No tenía idea de donde estábamos y no hay manera fácil de llegar a nosotros. Y probablemente ni siquiera sabía si nosotros lo queríamos alrededor. Quiero decir, eso obviamente NO es lo que pensamos, pero apuesto a que ÉL se sentía de esa manera. Desde luego no lo culpo por dejarse seducir por un amable desconocido y buscar consuelo en ella. ¡TÚ más que nadie debería entender eso! En serio, ¿de qué te enojas tanto? Suenas un poco… celoso.” Oops, pensó Sam, no quería llegar allí…

“¡¡¿Qué?!! Celo… de ninguna manera… estás ladrándole al árbol equivocado, hombre. Sabes que no estoy… ¿celoso? ¿En serio? Vamos, Sam. ¿Te golpeaste? Yo, celoso de Cas… es la estupidez más grande que he…” Las protestas de Dean se detuvieron a la vez que conseguía un tono rojizo y se quedaba mirando el suelo. Guardo silencio durante un minuto, y no levanto la vista cuando dijo en voz baja: “¿Fue virgen por cuanto? ¿Milenios? Su primera vez debió haber sido… especial. No una aventura de una noche con alguien que lo engaño.”

Sam sintió como su corazón se agrietaba un poco al darse cuenta que Dean no estaba sintiendo solo celos. En realidad, estaba molesto de que la primera experiencia sexual de Cas no fuera especial. Quizás Dean había estado esperando compartir eso con Cas, y fue llevado lejos de él, por alguien que había jugado por completo con Cas. Quien no dio nada por él. Sam se dio cuenta de que Dean tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado, iba más allá de unos celos mezquinos. 

“Sí, tienes razón, lo entiendo, Dean. Apesta. Estoy cansado y me voy a la cama. Sin embargo piensa en ello, a Cas le puede gustar salir a beber por una noche, ya sabes que siempre intenta encajar con eso de ser ‘uno de los chicos’…” Dean respiro profundamente, aun sin mirar a Sam y dijo “Sí, sí, le preguntaré sobre ello, ¿está bien?”

“Sí, suena bien. Buenas noches, Dean.”

“Buenas noches, Sammy.”

Unos minutos más tarde, Dean se dejo caer nuevamente sobre el sofá, y una vez sentado allí, se perdió en sus pensamientos. Cas volvió a entrar en la habitación, y Dean absolutamente no pensaba que lucía adorable en sus pantalones de pijama azul brillante, una camiseta con una abeja gigante de dibujos animados en el centro y su cabello oscuro aún semi humedo por la ducha y apuntando en un millón de direcciones diferentes. “Hola, Dean,” dijo con su voz profunda, “¿Dónde fue Sam?”

“Hey Cas, Sam se fue a dormir. ¿Tú también te irás o quieres ver otra película?”

“No estoy muy cansado, veré otra película si también lo quieres…” sonaba casi esperanzado mientras miraba a Dean a través de sus pestañas. Dean parpadeo por un segundo, y luego se dio cuenta de que solo interpretaba las cosas como quería verlas, Cas no sonaba esperanzado por pasar más tiempo con él, y NO lo miraba de manera tímida y coqueta. No podía serlo. Cas simplemente no estaba cansado y quería ver otra película.

“Sí, seguro hombre, genial.” Acaricio el cojín del sofá junto a él y le dijo, “Ven aquí. Busquemos algo en Netflix.” No había dado palmadas en el sofá de manera literal, había asumido que Cas se sentaría en el otro lado del sofá como antes, así que Dean estaba sorprendido (Y no completamente alegre y chillando internamente como una adolescente) cuando Cas se sentó junto a él, tan cerca que sus rodillas se tocaban. Cas ni siquiera parecía consciente de lo cerca que estaba (Aunque siempre había tenido problemas de espacio personal, eso es lo que es, pensó Dean) Por supuesto, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido a Dean que él era la única persona con la que Cas tenia esos problemas, que con todos los demás era perfectamente capaz de pararse o sentarse a una cantidad adecuada de distancia.

Dean se congelo momentáneamente ante el contacto físico, pero finalmente consiguió volver en si y agarrar el control remoto para escoger una película. Mientras la película avanzaba, Cas se levanto sin decir una palabra a apagar la luz y Dean de inmediato lamento la falta de contacto físico con su ángel. No le importaba que Cas fuera humano ahora, Dean siempre pensaría en el como “su ángel.” Se maldijo por ser tan débil, y se continuo reprendiendo mentalmente a si mismo cuando Cas volvió, sentándose incluso más cerca que antes, por lo que sus cuerpos se presionaron en su totalidad desde el hombro hasta los pies en el oscuro cuarto.

Dean dio un suspiro profundo y miro de reojo a Cas, sin voltear la cabeza. Cas pareció sentir la mirada, y se volvió a mirar a Dean de reojo. Incluso con la baja luz de la televisión, el azul de los ojos de Cas golpeo a Dean como un tren de carga. Entonces Cas le dio una pequeña y suave sonrisa y Dean olvido por un segundo como respira. Cuando recupero el control de su cuerpo, le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a mirar la televisión.

Ahora no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba en la pantalla, todo su cuerpo parecía estar temblando por los nervios. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Pensó. ¿Desde cuándo actúo como un perrito enfermo enamorado por Cas? Es CAS. Desde el momento en que lo había conocido y se había hecho más cercano al ángel de cabello oscuro, Dean se había visto cada vez más forzado a admitir, al menos para si mismo, que definitivamente se sentía atraído hacia Cas. Al principio se había asustado, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta de que antes se había sentido atraído por otros hombres. Nunca lo había asumido, ya que se había arraigado a actuar toda su vida como un verdadero hombre hacia las mujeres.

Pero después de andar suspirando secretamente por Cas durante tanto tiempo, Dean sabía que era una mierda, definitivamente era un hombre de verdad, y definitivamente lo excitaba cierto ángel de ojos azules en ese sexy recipiente. Lo cual, se dio cuenta, ahora ya ni siquiera era un recipiente, solo era Cas. Y REALMENTE le gustaba Cas. No ve ninguna razón de contarle esto a alguien, considerando que el ángel no se siente de la misma manera. Sabía que Cas se preocupaba por él, probablemente aun tenía en el esa mierda de ángel de la guarda sobreprotector. Es por eso que se pegaba a su alrededor. Pero en el sentido romántico, sabía que no era así. Incluso si Cas sentía una pequeña atracción por los hombres, Dean sabía que Cas sabía demasiado de él. Conocía toda la mierda que Dean había hecho en el infierno, y la mierda que había hecho en la tierra. No hay manera de que un antiguo ángel del señor este interesado en una basura como lo era Dean Winchester. Así que Dean podría esconder sus sentimientos y estar agradecido de la compañía que Cas estaba dispuesto a darle.

Después que la película termino, Cas se estiró, alejándose un poco de Dean. “Bueno, supongo que iré a la cama, se está haciendo tarde,” murmuró Cas, su voz sonaba más grave de lo habitual. 

Dean se sacudió de su letargo y le dijo: “Bien, si, yo también. ¡Oh! Quería preguntarte, veras, Sam pensó que sería divertido salir a algún bar una noche. No hemos hecho nada divertido últimamente, bueno, ver películas contigo ES divertido, creo… pero estábamos pensando en divertirnos fuera del bunker… y contigo siendo humano otra vez, creímos que tal vez te gustaría hacer algunas cosas divertidas de humanos… como beber, jugar billar, solo pasar el tiempo…”

Se miro las manos, mientras murmuraba la siguiente parte, temeroso de ver la reacción de Cas, “Y tal vez incluso conocer a alguien, ya sabes, conectar con alguna chica ardiente o algo así…” Se arriesgo a darle una mirada a Cas y este lo miraba… perplejo.

“Mm, sí… me gustaría eso, eso es lo que haces por diversión, ¿no? Me encantaría ir a un bar contigo y Sam y ‘pasar el rato,’” Dean intento y fallo al ocultar un resoplido involuntario debido a la manera en que Cas remarco esas palabras. Pero la sonrisa se borro de su rostro mientras pensaba en lo que Cas había dicho, y su corazón se hundió porque efectivamente suena como si Cas estuviera interesado en echar algún polvo con alguien al azar en un bar. Dean pensaba, oh bueno, es mi culpa que Cas sea humano, mejor asegurarme de que consiga algo de diversión con ello, incluso si eso significa conseguir un poco de acción. A pesar de que la propia idea provoca que sus tripas se revuelvan.

*****  
El próximo viernes por la noche, planearon ir a un bar no demasiado lejos. Nunca habían estado allí antes, pero se podría decir que lucía bastante bien. Nada del otro mundo, pero tampoco una inmersión total. Dean se arreglo rápidamente, vistiéndose con su habitual camisa negra de franela, y un par de vaqueros que sabían que se amoldaban a su trasero de buena manera. Definitivamente no recogería a nadie, pero aun así quería verse bien.

En su camino a la cocina a esperar a los otros dos, paso por la habitación de Cas, y oyó al ex-ángel refunfuñando para si mismo a través de la puerta. Dean se detuvo y luego golpeo, llamando en voz alta, “Cas, amigo, ¿estás bien?” Oyó decir a Cas, “Sí, estoy bien Dean, la puerta está abierta, puedes entrar.”

Dean empujo la puerta y se congelo al ver lo que había frente a él. Cas estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, rodeado de diferentes prendas, usando solo unos calzoncillos amarillos. Al ver a Cas prácticamente desnudo hizo que el cerebro de Dean se cortocircuite momentáneamente, haciéndolo incapaz de moverse.

Cas le dio a Dean una mirada de pánico y le dijo, “¡Dean! ¿Qué usan los humanos cuando van a un bar a ‘pasar el rato’?” Otra vez con las comillas.

Dean trago fuerte y le dijo, “Hey, no te estreses, Cas. Unos vaqueros y una camisa estarán bien. Mírame a mí. Son solo ropas normales, ¿está bien?” Cas paso los ojos por el cuerpo de Dean, y Dean sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago debido a la intensa mirada de aquellos ojos azules.

Cas suspiro visiblemente más relajado: “Sí, Dean, entiendo. Solo tenía mucho miedo de hacer algo mal y avergonzarte.” El corazón de Dean se apretó un poco por eso, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que Cas quería encajar con la humanidad, con Dean y Sam específicamente. Eran la única familia que tenía, y Dean adquirió una nueva determinación al asegurarse de hacer que la vida humana de Cas sea tan buena como el pueda hacerlo.

Cas aun no se había movido del medio del anillo de ropa desechada, por lo que Dean se apiado de él. “Um, ¿quieres que te ayude a escoger algo?” Cas sonrió, con una gran y brillante sonrisa y dijo “Sí, sería muy útil. Solo quiero asegurarme de vestir adecuadamente. Sé que los seres humanos le dan importancia al traje.”

“Bueno, como dije, solo iremos a un bar, Así que cualquier cosa casual estará bien. Nada de trajes ni gabardinas.” Cas le lanzo una mala mirada que debe haber aprendido de Sam. “Pero si quieres tal vez… uh… conectar con alguien, tal vez serviría algo un poco mejor que una camiseta…” Cas no dijo nada ante eso, pero Dean notó un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

Se quedaron allí, con los ojos azules fijos en los verdes, hasta que Dean reacciono y dijo, “¡Bien! Esto de aquí, ponte estos pantalones, esos son buenos, el color oscuro se verá bien en ti… y esto,” le entrego una camisa de manga corta azul.

Cas tomo la ropa, mientras Dean desviaba la mirada, intentando no mirar demasiado al ex-ángel. “Dean, ¿está bien?” Dean miro hacia arriba y se le seco la boca. Los pantalones se le ajustaban a la cadera de manera precisa, y la camisa se extendía por sus anchos hombros y pecho, con el color acentuando sus ojos, los cuales parecían casi de otro mundo.

Dean se dio cuenta de que lo miraba descaradamente con la boca abierta, mientras Cas lo miraba, esperando su opinión. Dean forzó una sonrisa juguetona, giro su dedo en círculos y, con mucha más confianza de la que sentía en ese momento dijo, “Date una vuelta, déjame verte desde todos los ángulos.” Cas lucia confundido, pero comenzó a girar lentamente en su lugar, dando a Dean la oportunidad de ver la parte de atrás, y cuando lo hizo, sus pantalones se apretaron un poco. Casi gimió al ver el trasero de Cas, luciendo absolutamente delicioso en esos pantalones, el cual tuvo que cubrir con una ligera risa. “Sí, luce bien, Cas. Tendrás muchas chicas pidiéndote que las lleves a casa.”

Cas frunció ligeramente el ceño, “Dean, realmente no creo que vaya a…” Lo que sea que fuera a decir fue interrumpido por el fuerte golpe en la puerta.

“¡Cas! ¿Estás listo? Iré a buscar a Dean,” grito Sam a través de la puerta.

Cas fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. “Sí, estoy listo, y Dean está aquí conmigo. También está listo.”

Sam sonrió y Dean claramente lo oyó murmurar, “Sí, debí suponerlo.”

“Ayudaba a Cas a escoger que usar, no estaba seguro.”

“Bueno, lo hiciste bien Dean, Cas, luces genial. No vas a tener problemas para encontrar una mujer que te haga compañía,” dijo Sam mientras golpeaba el hombro de Cas, lanzando un guiño exagerado a Dean. Cas bajo la mirada al suelo y dijo suavemente, “Eso es lo que también pensó Dean.”

Sam le dio una mirada a Dean levantándole una ceja, a lo que este lo fulmino con la mirada. Paso junto a ambos en dirección a la puerta mientras gruñía, “Vamos. ¿Haremos esto o nos quedaremos de pie aquí toda la noche?” Con paso fuerte camino por el pasillo, en dirección al garaje.

Con Dean fuera del alcance auditivo, Sam se volteo hacia Cas, quien de repente parecía molesto. “Hey Cas. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres salir con nosotros, cierto?”

“Sí, estoy emocionado de salir con ambos. Gracias por llevarme.”

“¿Entonces que está mal?”

“Dean parece firme en el hecho de que encuentre una mujer con la que tenga relaciones sexuales esta noche, y yo… no quiero. Mi noche con April fue educativa, y agradable en cierta medida, supongo, o al menos así lo sentí en ese momento. Yo estaba en un muy mal lugar y ella me dio la compañía de otro ser humano. A su vez pensé que si tenía experiencias sexuales encajaría más con Dean, pero me sentí mal al respecto, incluso cuando pensaba que ella era humana. Me saco de la lluvia, me dio comida y amabilidad. Cuando hizo… avances… me sentí como si no pudiera rehusarme. Habría sido, bueno, grosero. Ciertamente yo no lo inicie. Sin embargo, no estoy interesado en volver a hacer algo intimo por alguien que no tengo sentimientos.”

“Bien, guau, Cas, lo entiendo completamente. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer.” Sam estaba un poco sorprendido al oír eso. Había asumido que Cas quería dormir con April, pero no, ella casi se lo había violado, haciéndole sentir como que le debía el sexo. Se pregunto si Dean lo sabía. Supuso que era algo bueno que April estuviera muerta.

Cas hablo y alejo a Sam de sus pensamientos, “tengo miedo de decepcionar a Dean si no soy capaz de ser… humano. Y ese es el tipo de cosas que los humanos hacen, ¿correcto? ¿Encontrar compañía y “conectar” en bares?”

“Bueno, sí, algunos lo hacen. Pero muchos no. Quiero decir, supongo que yo comparto solo por una noche. Eso ocurre. Especialmente con la manera en que Dean y yo nos movemos en nuestras vidas. No es exactamente fácil mantener una relación. Pero realmente prefiero tener sentimientos por alguien primero.” Cas abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Sam lo interrumpió. “Y sí, se que Dean solía tener un montón de conquistas. Pero en realidad el dejo todo eso desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora. Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que durmió con alguien.”

Cas solo miro a Sam por un minuto, procesando todo. Sam continuó: “Mira Cas, se que ambos hemos estado, bueno, animándote a conectar con alguien, pero realmente solo queremos que seas feliz. Si conoces a alguien y conectas con ella, ve por ello. Si no lo haces, y no estás interesado, está completamente bien. Solo queremos que supieras que está bien si eso quieres. Eso es todo. Sé que Dean actuó molesto ahora, hay algunas cosas que está intentando averiguar en su cabeza, pero no te preocupes por ello, no hiciste nada malo.”

Sam sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Cas mientras se volteaba para salir de la habitación, dejando a Cas confundido en medio de la habitación. ¿Qué tenía que averiguar Dean? Quedo perplejo durante unos segundos, antes de correr por el pasillo para alcanzar a Sam.

Entraron al garaje y se encontraron con Dean apoyado en el Impala, con una molesta expresión en su rostro. “¿Qué les tomo tanto tiempo? ¿Estaban teniendo una fiesta de té allí o qué?”

“Como sea, Dean, solo vamos,” dijo Sam mientras se subía al asiento del pasajero, luciendo como una jirafa que intentaba meter sus extremidades en una caja de zapatos. Cas se metió en la parte trasera sin decir una palabra, por lo que Dean rodo los ojos y se subió en el asiento del conductor encendiendo el motor.

*****  
Llegaron al estacionamiento media hora después y entraron al bar. Sam y Dean primero con Cas detrás de ellos. Había estado en bares antes, pero siempre mientras trabajaba en un caso, nunca con el objetivo de solo divertirse. El lugar estaba bastante lleno, con el rock clásico a todo volumen en la máquina de discos, y el sonido de las bolas de billar golpeando en la parte de atrás, además de haber gente en todas partes. Sam, ya que era capaz de ver sobre las cabezas de casi todos los demás, vio una mesa vacía detrás de ellos. Le dio un codazo a un lado para llamar su atención y hacer un gesto en esa dirección. Dean asintió comprendiendo, y comenzó a dirigirse a la barra para conseguir las bebidas. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que Cas no estaba a su lado, y miro rápidamente a su alrededor. Lo vio parado cerca de la puerta, mirando a su alrededor, con una expresión que Dean no había visto desde que estuvieron en ese malogrado burdel. Sus sentimientos habían cambiado demasiado desde entonces. Puso los ojos en blanco y se acerco a él. Agarrándolo del brazo y llevándolo a la barra. “Vamos Cas, no te quedes allí, ¿bien? Vamos, Sam consiguió una mesa, vamos por la primera ronda.”

Cas no respondió, simplemente se dejo llevar por Dean. Dean abrió paso hacia la barra, y pego a Cas a su lado derecho, haciendo que apenas hubiera espacio entre uno y el otro, presionando hombro con hombro. Dean miro a Cas, y la sonrisa se escapo de su rostro. La sonrisa de Cas se había transformado en pánico puro, y su rostro estaba blanco como el papel. Lanzaba miradas por toda la habitación, luciendo como un animal acorralado. “¡Whoa! ¡Hey Cas! Mírame, ¿qué ocurre?” Dean agarro los hombros de Cas y lo giro un poco para dejarlo frente a él. Los ojos de Cas estaban un poco acristalados y desenfocados. Dean lo sacudió un poco y lo acerco a su rostro. “¡Cas! Hey, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Amigo!” Los ojos azules de Cas volvieron nuevamente a su enfoque mientras miraba los ojos verdes de Dean. 

“Dean, yo… no sé lo que ocurrió. Llegamos y había tanta gente y tantos sonidos y esencias… era interesante, pero cuando me trajiste aquí, habían tantas personas que chocaban conmigo, y hay tantos tipos diferentes de alcohol que no se que se supone que tengo que decirle al camarero cuando me pregunte lo que quiero, ¡No se lo que quiero! ¡Un humano debería saberlo! Dean…”

Dean tomo el rostro de Cas con ambas manos y se acerco quedando muy cerca. Hablo lentamente en voz baja. “Hey hey Cas, cálmate. Solo mírame. Está bien. Mírame. Enfócate en mí. Respira cuando lo haga. Sígueme. Eso es. Bien. Maldita sea, deberíamos haber llegado en la noche cuando no estuviera tan lleno. Cas. Está bien, hombre, solo te sentiste abrumado. Todo esto es nuevo para ti. Está bien. Tampoco me gustan las grandes multitudes. Está bien. No te preocupes por lo que beberás, averiguaremos que te gusta. De todas formas mucha gente le pide recomendaciones al barman, así que está bien, es completamente normal.”

Cas finalmente se relajo al escuchar la voz tranquilizadora de Dean mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Se acerco un poco a Dean, presionando su frente con la del otro hombre.”Lo siento mucho, Dean, no se porque estaba tan abrumado. Supongo que aun no me ajusto al enorme alcance de las emociones humanas. Pero las reacciones de este tipo me preocupan. Me hacen sentir débil.”

“No eres débil, Cas. Ni siquiera un poco. Has tenido, ¿Qué? ¿Un par de meses de experiencia humana? Todos los demás de nuestra edad, o al menos la edad que aparentas, han tenido décadas. Lo estás haciendo genial, créeme.”

Parecieron darse cuenta que aun se encontraban apoyados el uno en el otro, y ambos se soltaron. Se voltearon nuevamente a la barra, y Cas dijo suavemente, “Gracias, Dean.” Dean golpeo el hombro de Cas con el suyo y dijo tranquilamente “Cuando quieras, Cas, cuando quieras.” Ambos se voltearon ligeramente mirándose el uno al otro, quedándose así hasta que oyeron un carraspeo delante de ellos.

“¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?”

Dean se sobresalto y miro al camarero, un chico de cabello negro, probablemente en sus cuarenta años. “Oh, hey, lo siento hombre. Sí, uh, mi amigo no sabe aun que le gustaría. No bebe demasiado. Pero necesito dos cervezas, la que sea del barril estará bien, y lo que sea que él quiera…”

“Bien, genial.” El barman se volteo hacia Cas y dijo: “Entonces, lo que sea, algo general… ¿cerveza, vino, licor fuerte?” Cas miro a Dean antes de responder, “Creo que me gusta la cerveza, la probé antes, y es lo que pidió Dean.” Dean sintió que su cara ardía mientras el barman le daba una sonrisa de complicidad. Le dio a Cas una pequeña sonrisa antes de que este se concentrara en una conversación de diferentes tipos de cervezas con el barman.

Dean sintió un leve toque en el brazo izquierdo y encontró a una mujer parada allí. Era atractiva, probablemente alrededor de los 30 o algo así, solo un par de pulgadas más baja que Dean, con un largo cabello rubio ceniza ondulado. Ella le sonrió, inclinándose y diciéndole casi en un susurro, “ustedes hacen una adorable pareja.”

Dean retrocedió un poco, instantáneamente a la defensiva, y en un susurro, esperando que Cas no escuchara nada de la conversación, “Uh, lo siento, no somos pareja, solo somos amigos. Amigos hetero. ¿De acuerdo?”

Lucía sorprendida, estudio a Dean por un minuto y luego dijo, “Oh, mis disculpas. Se veían tan cercanos, debo haber malinterpretado lo que vi. Lo siento si te ofendí.”

Dean se calmo y dejo escapar un susurro, “Oh no estoy ofendido, no soy un imbécil intolerante. Simplemente no somos… pareja. Me atrapaste con la guardia baja.”

“Lo siento. Debo mantener mis juicios para mí misma. ¿Ustedes son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo?”

“Bueno, han sido varios años, pero parece mucho más tiempo. Hemos pasado por un montón de mierda juntos. Me ha salvado más veces de las que puedo contar.” Dean dio una mirada a Cas, quien aun estaba ocupado con el barman, ahora muestreando los diferentes tipos de cervezas. 

Oyó un suave zumbido proveniente de la mujer y se volteo a verla. Sintió una oleada de ira estallar ya que esta miraba descaradamente a Cas, y definitivamente le gustaba lo que veía. “Entonces,” dijo ella, aun con los ojos en la parte trasera de Cas, “No son pareja, ¿está con alguien más?”

Dean espetó: “No, pero…” justo cuando oyó a Cas decir su nombre detrás de él.

Antes de que se diera la vuelta, la mujer dijo, “Es bueno saberlo, por cierto, soy Deanna.” Ella miro alrededor de Dean una vez más, dándole un vistazo a Cas, antes de lanzarle un guiño a Dean y desaparecer entre la multitud.

Dean bajo la cabeza y se quejo, “Su nombre es Deanna. Por supuesto que lo es. ¿Porqué el universo me odia?” Sintió un toque en su brazo derecho, pero no se levanto todavía. 

Oyó la preocupación en la voz de Cas, “¿Dean? ¿Estás bien? Perdón por demorar tanto. Jeremy me estaba ayudando a encontrar algo que me gustara y encontré mi favorito.”

Dean levanto la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa genuina ante la mirada de orgullo en el rostro de Cas. “Eso es genial amigo. Ves, te dije que estarías bien.” Jeremy acerco las otras dos cervezas a Cas y Dean, y le dijo a Dean el total. Dean le entrego el dinero, además de una buena propina para el barman. “Gracias por tu ayuda, hombre, fuiste un salvavidas.”

“Cuando quieras,” dijo Jeremy, lanzando un guiño a Cas, quien no lo vio ya que estaba mirando a Dean. Dean, sin embargo, lo vio, y entrecerró sus ojos al hombre antes de agarrar las dos cervezas. “Vamos, Cas, Sam va a pensar que nos perdimos o algo así.”

Dean se rió todo el camino de vuelta a la mesa, porque Cas se mantenía tan cerca que parecían estar atados. Era como si Cas temiera perder a Dean entre la multitud. Así como Dean jamás dejaría que eso ocurra.

Cuando encontraron a Sam, lucia irritado.”Maldita sea ustedes dos, ¿qué les tomo tanto tiempo? Estoy sentado aquí como un idiota, sin siquiera una bebida, y la gente sigue intentando robar las otras sillas…” Lanzo a Dean una mala cara y espetó, “¿Qué? ¿Estaban teniendo una fiesta de té o algo así?”

Dean resopló y se deslizo en la silla, dejando la cerveza de Sam en frente de él, lo cual pareció apaciguar ligeramente al alce. Cas se sentó también, sorbiendo de su recién descubierta cerveza favorita.

“Tranquilízate, Sammy. Cas y yo somos dos chicos bien parecidos. Tuvimos que golpear a la gente con palos. Nos tomo tiempo. Te enviaremos a la siguiente ronda. Estarás de vuelta en un minuto.”

La mala cara de Sam fue interrumpida por Cas. “Dean, no golpeamos a nadie, y no teníamos ningún palo… no entiendo…”

“Cas, solo era una broma.”

“Oh, está bien.”

Dean suspiró. La broma era cierta. Las únicas personas que lucían interesadas eran Deanna y Jeremy, y ambas estaban interesadas en Cas. No es como que Dean estuviera perdiendo su toque, o que estuviera enviando fuertes vibras de “no estoy interesado.” Pero por supuesto que la gente estaba mirando a Cas. ¿Quién no lo haría? Cas era precioso. Y amable. Y dulce. Y algo torpe, de una adorable manera. Dean sacudió esos pensamientos que no lo ayudarían en nada.

Sam se llevó a Cas a jugar una partida de billar, Dejando a Dean molesto mientras bebía de la cerveza que tenia sobre la mesa. La típica mujer de bar de cabello largo y rubio se acerco a él para coquetearle, inclinándose sobre él, enseñando su amplio escote encima de su rostro. Aquello, en otra vida lo hubiera sido todo. Pero ahora solo se sentía ligeramente irritado e incomodo. Ni siquiera podía encontrar una manera de ser cortes para decirle que no estaba interesado. 

Mas tarde dejo de lado cualquier cortesía cuando ella no se dio por aludida, y se lanzó aún más fuerte, lo cual demostraba que parecía pensar que cualquier hombre caería con gusto a sus pies. Ahora estaba sobre él físicamente, prácticamente en su regazo, y se sintió abusado. Dean no podía con esto, por lo que la empujo suavemente lejos de él y le dijo con voz ronca, “Mire señorita, intente ser amable, pero pareces no entenderlo. No – Estoy – Interesado. No te quiero. No me gustas. No quiero ‘conocerte’. Así que por favor déjame solo.” Ella lo miro por un segundo y luego se retiro enojada, obviamente sin estar acostumbrada a ser rechazada. Dean se sintió un poco culpable por su rudeza, pero no podía resistir un segundo más de sus pechos falsos en su rostro o ese perfume empalagoso que invadía su nariz, y su mera presunción le ponía los nervios.

Dean intento librarse de su molestia y evitar las miradas airadas provenientes de la mesa de la mujer por derramar su cerveza. Sam y Cas regresaron pronto, con un Sam impresionado por la rapidez con la que Cas había entendido el juego. Cas parecía un poco ofendido de que Sam hubiera asumido que sería terrible en el juego, y miro al hombre más alto, “Es simple, Sam, todo es cuestión de física, ángulos y la cantidad de fuerza que le aplicas a la pelota…”

“Sí, lo sé, Cas, es solo que podrías cometer una gran estafa con eso, probablemente mejor de las que Dean o yo hacemos. Tienes esa aura ‘inocente’ en ti, nadie sospecharía que puedes jugar de esa manera.”

“¡Sam! NO vamos a comenzar a utilizar a Cas de esa manera. Creo que ya ha hecho suficiente por nosotros, ¿no?”

Sam resoplo y lo miro avergonzado. “Yo no quise decir eso Cas, lo dije como un cumplido, eres realmente bueno.”

“Está bien, Sam. Siempre estoy encantado de ayudarte a ti y a Dean en lo que sea capaz. Incluso si es ganando dinero a través de una manera deshonesta.” Dijo Cas, mirando a Dean con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, ganando una gran risa por parte del otro hombre.

Sam rodo los ojos y les dijo, “Iré a conseguir otra ronda,” y se levanto para ir a la barra. Los otros dos se sentaron en un cómodo silencio, con Cas terminando su primera cerveza y Dean apretando una servilleta. Unos minutos más tarde, Dean noto a Cas estudiando el tocadiscos, escondido en una esquina no muy lejos de su mesa.

“Hey, ¿quieres elegir algunas canciones, Cas?

“¿Podría? Me gustaría intentarlo y hacerlo por mi cuenta. ¿Está bien?”

“Seguro, aquí hay un poco de dinero, habrá una ranura donde debes ingresarlo. Luego ves a través de la música y escoges la que quieras.”

“¿Cómo voy a saber que elegir?”

“Eso no importa, escoge la que quieras. Incluso si es solo por el nombre de la canción. Solo es por diversión. Ve.”

Cas se levanto y se acercó a la maquina, Dean se retorció en su asiento para mirarlo, hasta que Cas introdujo el dinero y comenzó a buscar a través de la música. Entonces Dean se dio la vuelta, a tiempo en que su hermano volvía con tres nuevas cervezas. Sam dejo dos botellas idénticas frente a él y Dean, y una diferente en el lugar de Cas.

Sam tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro, como si internamente se debatiera sobre si decir algo o no. Dean lo miro un momento, y luego dijo. “Solo escúpelo, Sammy. Lo que sea que quieras decir. Luces estreñido allí.”

Sam miro por encima de su hombro para ver que Cas aún estaba ocupado en el tocadiscos, y luego dijo: “No es nada, solo pensé que era un poco divertido… Cuando ordené estas, el barman, Jeremy dijo que era su nombre, reconoció la orden y pregunto por Cas.”

“¿Qué quieres decir con que pregunto por Cas?”Espero Dean, recordando que el tipo le dio un giño a Cas.

“No lo sé, sólo pregunto si la cerveza era para el chico lindo de cabello oscuro y grandiosos ojos azules. Le dije si, supongo, ¿por qué? A lo que me pregunto si era soltero.”

“¿Qué dijiste? ¿Le dijiste que ladraba al árbol equivocado? ¡¿Qué cas no es gay?!” Soltó Dean, golpeando la mesa con las rodillas, casi botando su botella de cerveza. 

“Jesús, Dean, tómalo con calma, la gente está mirando. Así que, estaba pensando, en realidad no sabemos que es Cas, ¿cierto? Estuvo con una mujer bajo malas circunstancias. Eso no significa que no pueda ser gay o bi o algo más. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo explorar lo que él quiera. SI quiere. Le dije al chico que no estaba viendo a nadie ahora y lo deje así. Sin embargo lucia sorprendido, dijo algo sobre un chico que estaba con él, que lucían cercanos… Asumo que ese eras tú, Dean.”

Dean se atraganto con su propia lengua y tosió durante un minuto antes de poder hablar otra vez. “En primer lugar, tienes razón sobre las preferencias de Cas, no debemos limitar automáticamente sus… uh… opciones, supongo,” Se quejo Dean, y vaya que le dolía hablar de esto. Sin embargo, había una pequeña chispa que sentía esperanza al pensar que Cas podría estar interesado en los hombres. Rápidamente aplasto eso. “Y en segundo lugar, si lucíamos ‘cercanos’ en la barra, era porque Cas tuvo un ligero ataque de pánico cuando llegamos. Estaba abrumado por todo, por toda la gente y por el miedo a no encajar, por lo que comenzó a asustarse un poco. Solo lo hice centrarse en mí para que se calmara. Eso es todo.”

Sam levantó las manos en un gesto de entendimiento. “Está bien, está bien. Está bien ahora, ¿cierto? ¿Supero el ataque de pánico?”

“Sí, está bien,” dijo Dean, revisando rápidamente por sobre su hombro para ver que estaba haciendo el ángel. Aun estaba en el tocadiscos, pero ahora se le había unido una figura familiar que parecía estar señalando diferentes canciones a Cas, mientras reía como una adolescente y le tocaba el brazo en un descarado coqueteo.

“¡Hija de puta!” Gruño Dean. Jodida Deanna. Sabía que ella sería un problema.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Sam, curioso. Miro por encima del hombro de Dean y vio a Cas y a la mujer. Se cubrió la boca para ocultar su sonrisa cuando comenzó a sentir las olas de ira y celos emanando de Dean. “¿Qué ocurre Dean? ¿No es esto lo que queríamos para él?”

“Sí. Por supuesto. Solo dejar que una mujer tome ventaja de él. ¿Qué es, algún tipo de pulpo? No deja de tocarlo. Genial. Grandioso.” Ahora Dean prácticamente estaba gruñendo.

Sam miro por encima del hombro de Dean a Cas y la mujer. Sí, ella obviamente estaba coqueteándole y tenía su mano en el brazo de Cas, pero no parecía estar siendo inadecuada o algo así. Y Cas no parecía estar preocupado por ella, lucía un poco… in  
diferente. No es como si Dean hubiera notado eso. Así que decidió molestar un poco más.

“¿De qué estás hablando Dean? Solo esta coqueteando, no está abusando sexualmente de él ni nada parecido. Estará bien.”

“Cállate Sam, no lo sabes. La conocí antes y se quedo mirando a Cas como si estuviera en el menú. Emitía vibraciones realmente espeluznantes.” Dean sabía que eso no era exactamente cierto. A pesar de estar realmente molesto por su descaro hacia Cas, ella lucia bastante agradable. Solo estaba siendo más agresiva hacia Cas de lo que Dean podía soportar. Prefería que le coqueteara un poco menos… oh, a quien quería engañar… simplemente no quería que coqueteara con Cas. Nada. Dean solo quería que ella y todos los demás en ese bar se quedaran lejos de Cas y lo dejaran solo con él.

Whoa, pensó Dean. ¿De dónde vino eso? Sabía que su enamoramiento por Cas era cada vez más fuerte, y que había llegado a un acuerdo sobre el sentirse atraído por un hombre. Su amigo. Su Cas. Así que absolutamente no tenía disfrutar de verlo interactuar con extraños. Solo tenía que controlar sus celos, porque Cas no sabía cómo se sentía, lo cual solo arruinaría su amistad, y eso era lo último que Dean quería. 

*****

Castiel se sintió aliviado de haber descubierto rápidamente en donde poner el dinero. No quería tener que volver con Dean y confesarle que no había podido hacerlo por él mismo. Cuando la maquina acepto su dinero, estaba feliz de ver que desplazarse a través de la música era fácil. Era una maquina bastante sencilla. Podía hacer esto. Estaba comenzando a ver a través de las canciones cuando sintió a alguien a su lado. Miro y vio a una mujer allí, la mujer que había estado con Dean cuando él estaba escogiendo su bebida. Aunque no había oído nada de su conversación.

Ella le sonrió y le dijo, “Hola lindura.”

Cas no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con otras personas además de Sam y Dean, por lo que lo mantuvo con un simple. “Hola.”

Ella le toco el brazo. “¡Ooh! Esa es una buena canción, ¿pondrías una para mí?”Señalo la canción y le agito las pestañas. Cas lo miro confundido, no quería ser rudo, por lo que le dijo, “Um, por supuesto.”

“¡Tan parlanchín que eres! Te vi y pensé en venir a saludar. Conocí a tu amigo antes, pero no tuve la oportunidad de conocerte a ti. Así que tuve que arreglar eso.” Cas sonrió ligeramente y dijo: “Soy Cas, es un placer conocerte,” y se volteo al tocadiscos. 

Puso su mano en su antebrazo y dijo, “Tu amigo me dijo que no estabas saliendo con nadie, ¿es verdad?”

“¿Ver a alguien? ¿En qué sentido?”

“¿En qué sentido? En el sentido romántico, cariño. ¿Tienes novia? ¿O novio? ¿Alguien especial?”

“¡Oh! No tengo novio ni novia, pero hay alguien muy especial para mí… pero no creo que me vea de una manera romántica.”

Deanna noto la forma en que Cas se volteo a mirar a alguien detrás de ellos, y cuando siguió su mirada, vio al hombre con el que Cas había estado antes, cuando ella había asumido que eran una pareja. Sonrió. Al parecer su idea inicial sobre lo cercano que eran los dos hombres guapos estaban más cercanas a las que el hombre con el que hablo en el bar estaba dispuesto a admitir. Había que ser ciego para no ver como se buscaban el uno al otro. Ella pensó que Cas era un chico ardiente, e iba a intentar coquetear con él cuando creyó que estaba disponible. Pero ahora que sabía la verdad, tal vez podría ayudar un poco a esos dos. Tal vez técnicamente no tenía novio ni novia, pero estaba lejos de estar disponible.

“¿Por casualidad estás hablando de tu amigo? ¿El hombre guapo que estaba contigo antes en el bar?” Le preguntó en voz baja.

Cas farfullo, “Eh, ¿quién? No, no es así… solo somos amigos…” Levanto la vista y vio la suave sonrisa de la chica. Ella extendió la mano, acaricio ligeramente la mejilla y dijo: “Está bien, cariño. Pude verlo antes, y lo puedo ver ahora. Sé que estás loco por el hombre de allá. Soy muy buena leyendo gente.”

Cas suspiro. Supuso que no había razones para mentir. “Sí. Tengo sentimientos por él desde hace un largo tiempo. Pero el no los corresponde. Solo está interesado en las mujeres. Y aparte de eso, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. He cometido muchos errores. No creo que realmente me ame como yo lo hago.” 

Deanna deslizo la mano desde la mejilla de Cas hasta sus bíceps. “Yo no estaría tan segura de eso, Cas.”

La miro inquisitivamente, pero de repente ella estallo en una risa y lo sobresaltó. Luego comenzó a acariciar su brazo. Cas no tenía idea de lo que sucedía. ¿Era enferma mental? Todavía estaba tratando de averiguarlo cuando, en medio de su risa, ella exhalo con fuerza, “¡Oh Cas, eres tan divertido!”

Cas solo se confundió aun más, hasta que una familiar voz áspera lo corto, “Hey Cas, ¿cómo va la selección de canciones?”

Cas se giro para ver a Dean de pie junto a él, estaba un poco sorprendido de ver que lucía enojado, y mirando hacia donde la mujer aun sostenía su brazo. Había dejado de reír para decirle a Dean, “¡Oh, hola otra vez! Vine a conocer a tu lindo amigo. ¡No me dijiste que era tan adorable!”

Dean simplemente la ignoro, agarrando a Cas del hombro y haciéndolo girar frente a Dean, provocando también que la mano de Deanna saliera del brazo de Cas. “Cas, porque no vuelves a la mesa. Sammy nos trajo otra ronda, y consiguió de tu favorita. Vamos.”

Cas comenzó a seguir automáticamente a Dean, cuando fue detenido por la mujer. “Hey. Estábamos pasando un momento perfectamente agradable aquí. ¿Por qué intentas llevártelo? Nos estábamos conociendo,” ronroneo de manera coqueta. “¿No es así, Cas?” Parpadeo seductoramente (mientras se reía internamente de la mirada en los ojos de Cas), a la vez que se colgaba de sus bíceps y arrastraba su dedo por su antebrazo. 

“Um, ¿sí? Era una buena conversación… pero…”

“¿Ves? ¡Él quiere quedarse conmigo! Es un chico grande, y no muerdo. Mucho.” Le hizo un guiño a Dean, y luego se llevo a Cas con ella, al otro lado del tocadiscos. 

Hecho una mirada por encima de su hombro, para ver al hombre que parecía que su cabeza iba a explotar. O como si estuviera considerando seriamente en golpear a la mujer. Su rostro estaba casi purpura, y se volteo dando pisotones de vuelta a la mesa con el hombre de cabello largo.

Sí, pensó, ella tenía razón. El chico bonito de allí estaba loco por el de ojos azules. Se volteó hacia Cas y vio una mirada de dolor en su rostro. Le dijo: “No quiero ser grosero, disfruto hablando contigo, pero no busco ‘conectar’ con nadie. Lo siento si di esa impresión. Realmente debería volver con mis amigos ahora. Dean parecía molesto por algo.”

Ella rió y dijo, “Oh vaya, ¿su nombre es Dean? No lo había entendido antes.”

“¿Por qué es gracioso? No es un nombre cómico.”

“Oh eres realmente adorable, ¿no? No, es divertido porque, bueno, nunca te dije mi nombre. Es Deanna.”

Cas aun lucia confundido. “Tu nombre es la versión femenina del suyo, ¿correcto? ¿Es eso divertido?”

“Uh, No. Solo… bien. Notaste que parecía molesto.” Cas asiente. “Él estaba molesto por mi culpa, Cas. Dijiste que no creías que estuviera interesado románticamente en ti. Pero vi la manera en que te miraba en la barra. Así que quería probar mi teoría. Lo vi venir aquí, así que uh, te coquetee falsamente, o al menos intente hacerle parecer que te estaba coqueteando. Quería ver cómo reaccionaría.”

“¿Y?”

“Y, viste lo enojado que estaba. Me ignoro completamente e intento llevarte lo más pronto posible. Solo te mantuve aquí para poder hablarte por un minuto. Y hacerlo enloquecer un poco. Obviamente tiene sentimientos por ti, cariño. Dijiste que solo ha estado con mujeres antes. Supongo que solo está un poco asustado por calentarse por un chico, quien además es un buen amigo, y no sabe qué hacer con ello. Pensé que tal vez dándole un pequeño empujón… Los celos siempre son buenos en estos asuntos… podrían hacerle dar un paso adelante respecto al tema.”

Cas parecía aturdido. Hasta que finalmente dijo, “No creo que eso sea verdad. Solo nos has visto esta noche. Dean y yo tenemos mucha historia, mucha de la cual es muy desagradable. Somos amigos, pero nunca estaría interesado en más. No conmigo.” El corazón de Deanna se apretó un poco con lo triste que sonaba eso.

Deanna pensó en darles un último empujón antes de dejarlos a ambos a su suerte. Podría ver que Dean había cambiado de lugar en la mesa y ahora estaba sentado frente a ellos. Se inclino para estar a la altura de Cas, para poner su boca en su oído y susurrar: “Nunca digas nunca, cariño.” Antes de que pudiera alejarse, oyó un gran estruendo y vio a Dean enviar a volar su silla mientras se levantaba con la fuerza de un tornado. El otro hombre en la mesa salto y grito, “¡Dean! ¡¿Qué demonios?!” Pero Dean ya se estaba acercando hacia ellos con fuego en los ojos.

“Es todo. No puedo seguir con esto.” Dijo con una voz sorprendentemente tranquila, considerando su actitud exterior. Deanna se aparto de Cas, dando un paso fuera de su espacio personal. No dijo ni una palabra, solo miro a Dean, esperando a que continuara. Pero Cas hablo primero.

“¿Dean? ¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Mira. Ni siquiera sé como decir esto. Cas, se que te empuje a conectar con alguien esta noche, pero solo quería que fueras feliz, tener algo de diversión, ya que no has podido hacer mucho. Quiero decir, divertirte. Mierda, has hecho tanto por mí que solo quería que tuvieras algo bueno en tu vida.”

Cas dijo suavemente, “Ya tengo algo bueno en mi vida.” Dean lo miró fijamente, sin comprender. “¿Eh?” trago, maldiciendo su falta de elocuencia. 

Cas dijo simplemente, “Lo tengo, Dean. A ti.”

Dean parpadeo. “¿Lo dices en serio?”

“Por supuesto que sí. Eres mi mejor amigo.”

Dean dio un suspiro resignado.”Sí, amigo. También eres mi mejor amigo. Pero veras, últimamente. Bueno, no, más que eso, he comenzado a pensar en ti de una manera diferente. Como más que amigos. Y sé que no quieres eso, y está bien, voy a olvidarme y seguir siendo amigos. Pero vi a Deanna— Y esa jodida risa de que— esta coqueteando contigo y me estaba volviendo loco, como si estuviera completamente desnudo, cubierto de abejas, ¿sabes? Y sé que no debería interponerme en tu camino, mereces ser feliz, y yo no lo haré, no me interpondré en tu camino. Pero solo tenía que decirte que no puedo verlo. Simplemente no puedo. Tengo estos sentimientos por ti, hombre. Y nunca he sentido nada igual, y no sé qué hacer con ellos. No quiero ser un imbécil posesivo e intentar manipularte, o alejarte de salir con personas… Solo tomaré un taxi a casa. Sammy se quedará un rato y luego irá a casa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, volver con Sam, o si tu y Deanna continúan…”

Había dicho todo rápidamente, sin respirar, y Cas se quedó allí temblando, procesando lentamente lo que le decía Dean. Cuando finalmente reacción, respiro profundamente y gritó, “¡Dean! ¡Cállate!”

Dean miro a Cas con los ojos muy abiertos y aterrorizados, temeroso de lo que Cas iba a decir. Tal vez querría irse de nuevo, no querría estar en torno a Dean al saber como este se sentía, probablemente disgustado…

Todos esos pensamientos se cortaron en cuanto Cas se lanzó hacia delante, agarrando la Cara de Dean en sus manos y juntando sus bocas. Ambos lucían congelados por un instante, los ojos azules fijos en los verdes, hasta que algo hizo click y se fundieron en el otro. El beso fue suave y dulce, comenzando gradualmente a lamer la boca del otro, gimiendo en voz baja. FINALMENTE. Era perfecto.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, respiraban con dificultad, quedando conectados con las manos de Cas en el rostro de Dean, y las manos de Dean apretando fuertemente las caderas de Cas. Estaban completamente fusionados de pies a cabeza, y no lucían como si se quisieran separar pronto. Cas miro a Dean a los ojos y le susurro, “He estado enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo de ti, Dean. Nunca creí que pensarías en mí de esa manera. Estaba feliz con solo estar cerca de ti. Pero te amo demasiado.”

“También te amo, Cas. Tenía tanto miedo… ¿pero sabes qué? Al diablo con eso. Nunca me he sentido así por nadie, y voy a ser feliz por eso. Estoy cansado de siempre sentir que no merezco nada bueno en mi vida. Te amo, Cas, y solo quiero que seamos… solo quiero un nosotros. ¿Está bien?”

“Más que bien. Dean.”

“¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí? Tomemos un taxi, le dejaré el coche a Sammy.” Cas asintió y dijo, “creo que le diré buenas noches al barman, y le daré nuevamente las gracias por ayudarme.” Dean asintió, pensando en cómo el tipo se había interesado en Cas. Buena suerte ahora amigo, pensó.

Dean se acerco a la mesa donde estaba sentado Sam, sentado extrañamente ahora con Deanna. Ambos se encontraban sentados allí con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. “Bien, bien, no quiero oír nada ahora. Cas y yo nos vamos, te dejaremos el coche, Sammy, si prometes no hacerle daño.”

“Por supuesto. Sí, me gustaría quedarme un poco más. Pero ustedes diviértanse,” dijo con un gran guiño. Se inclino hacia Dean y dijo, “Sin embargo, realmente me alegro por los dos. Estoy tan contento de que sacaran las cabezas de sus traseros y pueda dejar de ahogarme en su tensión sexual.”

Deanna resoplo de manera poco elegante y dijo, “Dean, espero que tú y Cas sean muy felices juntos. Creo definitivamente que hay algo especial entre ustedes dos.”

“Uh, gracias, eso es amable de tu parte.” Dean sintió definitivamente más cariño hacia ella, considerando que había estado planeando mil maneras de rasgar su cabeza hace menos de veinte minutos. Se despidió de ambos y fue a buscar a Cas a la barra.

***

Sam miro con asombro como Cas y Dean finalmente confesaban su eterno amor por el otro. No podía creer lo que finalmente estaba sucediendo. Estaba muy contento por su hermano mayor. Realmente merecía a alguien como Cas, quien obviamente lo adoraba demasiado. De repente se dio cuenta que la mujer que había estado coqueteando con Cas se acercaba a su mesa, diciendo, “Estas con esos dos, ¿cierto?”

“Uh, sí, el idiota más alto es mi hermano. El despistado es nuestro amigo. Bueno, mi amigo. Ahora es su… lo que sea. ¿Quieres sentarte?”

Ella se dejo caer en la otra silla y sonrió. “Gracias. Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado rondando alrededor del otro?”

“Demasiado tiempo. ¡Me estaban volviendo loco!” Sam sonrió. La mujer era muy bonita. Se sonrieron el uno al otro hasta que Dean le dijo adiós y le dio las llaves del Impala.

Cuando se fue, Sam se volteo hacia ella.”Lo siento, Soy Sam, por cierto. Pero supongo que ya lo has oído.”

“Sí, hola Sam. Soy Deanna” Sam se atraganto con su cerveza. Por supuesto. El universo lo odiaba. “Sí,” continuó, “también encontré divertida la coincidencia.”

“Así que, uh, te vi hablando con Cas, lamento que no funcionara para ti, pero, debido a las circunstancias, puedo decirte que si te hubiera… bueno… mi vida habría sido un infierno gracias a Dean.”

“¡Ja! Quiero decir, encontré a Cas ardiente, y Dean dijo que estaba soltero, así que pensé en presentarme. Pero estuvo claro dentro de dos segundos que estaba completamente enamorado de tu hermano. Y vi antes como Dean se sentía hacia Cas. Así que todo mi coqueteo iba con el único fin de poner a Dean celoso. Creí que podría darles un empujón. Normalmente no me involucraría en la vida de dos personas que apenas conozco, pero había algo en esos dos. Era como si pudiera sentir la conexión entre ellos.”

“¡Lo sé, ¿no?! Es una locura. Nunca había visto algo como eso. En realidad es bastante divertido que hicieras eso. Era parte de mi plan de esta noche. Convencí a Dean que Cas necesitaba salir y conectar con alguien. Veras, hemos pasado por unos momentos difíciles últimamente, y ahora se acabo, y Cas, él, bueno, es muy inexperimentado en el sexo y en las citas, por lo que pensé que si salíamos todos y… Quiero decir, sabía que Cas estaba tan loco por mi hermano, como Dean lo estaba por él, así que sabía que Cas no buscaría a nadie más. Pero Dean no sabía eso. Y si alguien venia a coquetear con Cas, le darían celos y bueno…”

“Haría algo al respecto,” termino Deanna. 

“Exactamente. Aunque supongo que no pensé completamente en todo, podría haber salido mal. Sé que Cas habría rechazado a cualquier otra persona, honestamente, a veces pienso que Dean es a la única persona que ve. Pero es posible que Dean hubiera visto que otra persona se acercaba a él. Y simplemente se habría asustado y huido, o peor aún, habría intentado buscar a otra persona. Estaba a punto de escupir fuego cuando vio a Cas contigo.”

“Tal vez. Pero mira el lado bueno, funciono. Con una gran confesión de amor y todo.”

Sam suspiró. “Sí, es bueno. Pero honestamente, estoy contento de que fueras tú. No todo el mundo se habría dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Cas. Eso hizo que la situación fuera mucho más fácil. Ayudaste completamente. Así que, gracias. No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me han estado llevando al límite con todas esas miradas.”

Deanna comenzó a reír y Sam pensó que era un sonido musical. Era realmente asombrosa. 

“Hey, así que… ¿quieres beber algo conmigo?”

“Me encantaría.”

***

Después de dejar a Sam y Deanna, Dean miro alrededor de la barra buscando a Cas. Lo vio al otro extremo, hablando con Jeremy. Se acercó lo suficiente como para oír a Cas agradeciéndole por ayudarle a seleccionar su cerveza, y también para ver a Jeremy inclinarse y entregarle una tarjeta a Cas. “En cualquier momento, guapo. De hecho, ese es mi número, llámame alguna vez, tal vez podamos juntarnos.”

Cas miro la tarjeta confundido y le dijo, “¿Es un coqueteo?”

Jeremy se hecho a reír y dijo, “Sí, supongo que lo es. ¿Interesado?”

Cas le devolvió la tarjeta y le dijo firmemente, “No, lo siento. Eres una buena persona, pero ya fui tomado,” justo en ese momento Dean se paro detrás de él, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de Cas y plantando un beso en su cuello. 

Dean sonrió descaradamente al barman y dijo, “Sip, está tomado.”

Jeremy solo rió y dijo, “Sí, lo supuse… Tengan una buena noche. Vuelvan pronto.”

Dean le respondió, “Estoy seguro que la tendremos. Buenas noches.” Cas se giro, tomando su mano.

Caminaron a través del bar y Dean no pudo evitar reír ante la mirada furiosa en el rostro de la rubia que había intentado acercarse a él antes y que rechazo. Sabía que estaba siendo un idiota, pero estaba tan emocionado por primera vez en su vida, que no podía dejar de sonreírle y levantar su mano unida a la de Cas mientras le decía con una sonrisa, “Te dije que no estaba interesado.” No espero ver su reacción, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, presionando a Castiel a su lado.

“Vamos, mi ángel, vamos a casa.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Con esto hemos terminado! Espero lo hayan disfrutado y visiten la obra original para dar a conocer al autor nuestro apoyo.  
> ¡Besos~!


End file.
